psychangelingfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucas Hunter
Lucas Hunter is the alpha and hunter of DarkRiver changling pack. Under his 10 years of leadership as alpha, DarkRiver has become one of the strongest packs in the nation, if not the world. He controls San Francisco and the surrounding areas. He is 33 years old as of Slave to Sensations. Biography Childhood Born into DarkRiver in 2046 to Shayla, pack healer, and Carlo Hunter, a sentinel. He and his parents were captured during a family run by a roaming leopard clan called ShadowWalkers when he was barely 13. Shayla was killed during the struggle, Lucas and Carlos were captured and tortured for 4 days, forced to witness his parents' death. He barely survived, having sustained many broken bones and claw slashes, his face mangled beyond recognition if it wasn't for the Hunter marks. It was the start of a kind of martial law, where DarkRiver people never left the group and stayed out of trouble Life pre-books When he was 18 (5 years after his parents' death), he tracked down the ShadowWalker changelings responsible for his parents' death with his future sentinels. Together they tracked down every singe adult male ShadowWalker leopard. When they were done, ShadowWalker ceased to exist. He becomes alpha at 23, when Lachlan stepped down. Since then 10 years has passed, and has won over San Francisco and has become the dominant pack. He has also negotiated a nonaggression pact with SnowDancer. Not wanting to feel vulnerablr, Lucas had limited his contact to females and had had no longterm relationshup with anyone in hope of not finding his mate. Books Slave to Sensation Visions of Heat Caressed by Ice Mine to Posess Hostage to Pleasure Branded by Fire Blaze of Memory Bonds of Justice Play of Passion Kiss of Snow His daughter Nadiya "Naya" Shayla Hunter is born. Tangle of Need Heart of Obsidian Shield of Winter Shards of Hope Allegiance of Honor Physical Appearance He is well over 6ft tall and built like a fighting maschine with shoulder length black hair, golden skin and green eyes. He is in his mid-thirties. The right side of his face is marred by four jagged lines like claw marks, and he has a hunting leopard tattoo on his upper arm. His voice is low and a little rough. His leopard form is black, the rosettes barely shining through in the light, with green eyes. Personality and Traits He is playful, but deadly, intelligent and shrewd. He is intensely dominant. Ever since his parents' death, the thought of having his own mating bonf and being so vulnerable had him on edge. Abilities and Skills He can sense when a Psy is using telepathy around him because he is 1/16 Psy. Family His parents Shayla and Carlo were killed by the ShadowWalker leopard clan. His great-great-grandmother was Psy. He has a child with his mate, Sascha Duncan Hunter, who is called Nadiya Hunter. She is both Psy and changeling and shifted into a panther a week before turning one. Relationships his parents: as any changeling family, they all were close. When he had to watch them both die (his mother first, then his father after he rescued him), it changed him in a fundamental way. Still, he tries to remember to good parts and talks to them in hope for guidance. He still visits his parents' grave every year on the same day Sascha Duncan: his mate. his sentinels: He has the complete loyalty of his sentinels. Going out with them to kill the ShadowWalkers, it has bonded them very closely. He trusts all of them with his life. Hawke Snow: Starting of with nonaggression pact, the two alphas first struggled to be around each other. But the more contact they had, their relationship developed more, leaving them as close friends. Still, Hawke's favourite pasttime is antagonizing Lucas by flirting with Sascha, calling her darling and bringing her gifts. Kit: as a future alpha, Lucas keeps a close eye on him without caging him in. Kit is allowed to learn from Lucas without having to skip his childhood. Trivia Quotes References unless stated otherwise, the source is Slave to Sensation. es:Luvas Hunter Category:Changelings Category:Characters Category:DarkRiver